


Спасенная от грозы

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Crystal Tokyo Era, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В грозовую ночь маленькая Чибиуса подружилась с тем, с кем и подумать бы не могла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасенная от грозы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe from the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461548) by [Last_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven). 



> Чибиуса здесь "Усаги", потому что именно так её зовут до её путешествия в прошлое, и ей около четырех лет. Хрустальный Токио был создан несколько лет назад. Текст базируется на манге, но цвета Лордов взяты из цветов линий в аниме, а их гербы - из четырех священных животных, правящих в четырех звездных домах (Судзаку, Бьякко, Сейрю и Генбу).

Когда Хрустальный Токио только создали, Усаги часто оставалась одна или с Дианой, потому что все остальные были очень заняты. Мама и папа проводили встречи, подписывали бумаги или же уезжали на несколько дней подряд. И, куда бы ни отправлялась мама, ее, разумеется, сопровождали сейлор воительницы, ну или по крайней мере большая их часть. Меркурий часто оставалась во дворце, внимательно следя за постоянным потоком новой информации и данных. Усаги редко встречала кого-то из внешних воительниц, не считая Плутон, да и та редко заходила в гости. Луна всегда была с её матерью, а Артемис приходился скорее дальним знакомым, отцом подруги.

Усаги было очень одиноко, когда родители уезжали далеко – Диана и Плутон пытались отвлечь её, и Меркурий, когда стала её репетитором, занимала домашней работой, но это было не то.

Её окружали и другие люди, хотя она не слишком хорошо их знала – Лорды были хранителями её отца, но они оставались в стороне. Они держались особняком, защищая и служа королевской семье из тени, в то время как сейлоры были более публичной охраной. Зойсайт был странным, но красивым мужчиной, по мнению Усаги, – и относился к ней теплее остальных, всегда останавливался, чтобы пожелать хорошего дня или немного поболтать. Он был интересным, он показывал ей прыгающий огонь, танцующие ледяные кристаллы или ураганы цветов, заставляя её почти забывать дышать от восхищения. Но Зойсайт помогал Меркурий со сбором новой информации, поэтому часто исчезал.

Нефрит был вспыльчивым, но он никогда не огрызался на нее так, как на остальных. Ей он кивал, улыбался и оставлял в покое. Однажды он показал ей в свой великолепный телескоп бесконечное море звезд, называя планеты и луны. Усаги очень нравился Нефрит, но он мог быть пугающим, и он постоянно сопровождал её отца, буквально скрываясь в тени, постоянно наблюдая.

Усаги узнала и увидела Джедайта последним – он всегда был в разъездах, обычно на дипломатических переговорах или более тайных миссиях, о которых ей не следовало слышать. Все, что она о нем знала – это то, что он был печален и одинок, если не находился в компании её папы или других лордов. Иногда она наблюдала за тем, как он рисует в большом этюднике, но слишком боялась подойти.

Как бы то ни было, Кунсайт нравился ей больше всех из четверки. Он тоже часто отсутствовал, но в те редкие дни, когда он был во дворце, Усаги была рада убегать в его покои и болтать с ним до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь их не прерывал.

Первый раз, когда она посетила его, случился ночью во время отъезда её родителей. За окном бушевала гроза, когда Усаги проснулась из-за кошмара. Испугавшись, она попыталась найти Диану, но та ушла, и, наверное, снова ночевала у своих родителей.

– Предательница, – шмыгнула носом Усаги, мечтая тоже оказаться с родителями. Окна её комнаты зазвенели от грома, и она вскрикнула, выбегая из комнаты в поисках того, к кому можно было бы придти. Ей было без разницы, к кому, лишь бы не оставаться одной.

Сейлор воительницы уехали, осталась лишь Меркурий, и она скорее всего уже спала. Первой в голову пришла Плутон, но у Воительницы Времени были собственные дела, и мама говорила не быть постоянной обузой для Пуу. Второй мыслью было просто присоединиться к Диане и её родителям, но она поняла, что будет неловко себя чувствовать, да и Диане нравилось быть наедине с родителями так же, как и Усаги. Она размышляла о том, чтобы навестить Зойсайта или даже Нефрита, но потом вспомнила, что они и Джедайт тоже уехали вместе с папой.

Единственным, кого она смогла вспомнить, был лидер Лордов, Кунсайт. Усаги заколебалась при мысли о том, чтобы побеспокоить его, не только потому, что он занимал важное положение, будучи охранником и другом её отца, но и потому, что прежде никогда толком с ним не общалась.

Следующий раскат грома решил все за нее, и Усаги побежала мимо залов, пытаясь вспомнить, где именно располагались комнаты Лордов. Она затормозила, попав в менее знакомые помещения, где жили лорды. Она узнала комнаты Зойсайта и Нефрита с их зеленой и золотой дверьми соответственно и гербами на них. Если бы она не спешила, то точно бы остановилась, восхищаясь тем, как алая птица Зойсайта выступает из зелени или же как белый тигр Нефрита выгнулся сияющей аркой. Изящные двери ценились на вес золота, но Усаги не обратила должного внимания на их детальную отделку. Она остановилась у красной двери – двери Джедайта, со спиральным голубым драконом, – прежде чем прокрасться дальше, ища дверь Кунсайта.

Наконец, она нашла её – дверь была светло-голубой, почти серебряной, с большой черной черепахой. Усаги бы задумалась над тем, почему именно черепаха – ведь другие создания были сильнее и интересней? Кунсайт сам выбрал ее, и если да, то зачем? – но вздрогнула, когда снова прогремел гром, едва приглушенный тонкими кристальными стенами. Она неуверенно постучала в дверь, размышляя о том, стоило ли ей взять с собой слугу, чтобы тот объявил её или хотя бы узнал, не спит ли Лорд. Но удача была на её стороне. С той стороны раздалось приглушенное «Входите». Чувствуя дрожь в ногах, Усаги толкнула дверь и заглянула внутрь.

Зойсайт однажды рассказал ей, что все покои лордов были одинаковы. Гостиная, с одной стороны – кабинет для работы и встреч с её родителями или сейлор воительницами, с противоположной – ванна, а позади – их личные спальни. Раньше у Усаги не было шанса убедиться в правдивости его слов, но, когда она заглянула внутрь, то поняла, что хотя бы насчет одних покоев Зойсайт говорил правду. Дверь в кабинет была открыта, и Кунсайт стоял на пороге, смотря на нее. Она на секунду испугалась, что пришла в неудачное время – он выглядел так, будто собирался скоро ложиться. Первая пуговица униформы была расстегнута, а плащ лежал на спинке одного из удобно выглядящих кресел рядом с большим камином.

– Принцесса? – спросил он, застав её врасплох. – Вам что-то нужно?

– Я... – начала Усаги, заикаясь. Раздался гром, заставивший её подпрыгнуть и взвизгнуть. – Простите, я... Я... Э...

Ей не нужно было продолжать – он сразу же улыбнулся такой же теплой и успокаивающей улыбкой, какой улыбался папа, и сердце перестало так сильно биться.

– Не желаете ли присоединиться ко мне, моя принцесса? Внутри гораздо уютней, чем снаружи.

Она смущенно зашла и осторожно прикрыла дверь за собой, но осталась стоять рядом, чуть опустив голову и сцепив пальцы за спиной.

Кунсайт сел на мягкое кресло перед ней и поманил её к себе.

– Вы выбрали хорошее время для визита, Маленькая Леди, я как раз приказал принести горячего шоколада. Составите мне компанию?

Она оживилась.

– Я люблю горячий шоколад, – призналась она и наконец-то прошла вперед и забралась на диван напротив его кресла.

– Тогда прекрасно – нет ничего лучше хорошей чашки горячего шоколада в такую ветреную грозовую ночь, – ответил Кунсайт, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку кресла.

– Почему? – спросила Усаги, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

– Потому что моя мама всегда готовила его, когда в вашем возрасте я не мог заснуть из-за грозы, – он устроил локти на подлокотниках кресла и подпер ладонью щеку. Усаги моргнула и попыталась представить взрослого и спокойного мужчину перед ней мальчиком её возраста, возможно, также напуганным грозой, как и она. Попытка провалилась с треском, и Усаги нахмурилась, пытаясь представить снова.

Кунсайт засмеялся, глядя на нее.

– Да, это, возможно, тяжело представить, но это правда, – он усмехнулся. – Почти все боятся грозы в этом возрасте.

– Я не боюсь, – Усаги попыталась придать своему голосу высокомерности, но, возможно, что-то услышало её, потому что комнату сотряс особенно громкий раскат грома.

– Л-ладно, может быть, чуть-чуть, – поправилась она.

– Тогда вы очень смелая девочка, принцесса.

Она уставилась на него. «Смелая? Я?»

Кунсайт спокойно кивнул.

– Будь я в вашем возрасте, если бы над моей головой гремел гром, я бы вылез из-под одеяла, только если бы со мной был кто-нибудь из родителей. Я бы никогда не смог пройти в одиночку путь от ваших покоев до моих, – он помолчал и потом добавил, – как и мои сестры.

Усаги выпрямилась, заинтересовавшись.

– У вас есть сестры?

Кунсайт улыбнулся, но его взгляд не стал отстраненным, как у большинства людей, когда они вспоминают что-то, а остался ясным и четким, немного удивив её.

– Три, если быть точным.

– Правда?

– Ммм, их зовут Сума, Юме и Юки. Юме и Юки близнецы и самые младшие, Сума только что поступила в университет, – ответил он. – Они моложе, чем братья и сестры Нефрита.

Усаги поставила локти на колени и подперла ладонями подбородок.

– Я знаю, что у Зойсайта есть семья, но не знала, что у Нефрита есть братья и сестры!

– Сестра – Мари, если я правильно помню, – и четыре брата, – поправил Кунсайт. – И у них тоже есть дети. У него большая семья.

– А у Лорда Джедайта тоже есть семья? – заинтересовано спросила Усаги.

В этот раз Кунсайт какое-то время молчал, как будто что-то обдумывая.

– У Джедайта нет кровных родственников как таковых. Он не любит говорить о своей семье.

Она нахмурилась.

– Почему?

– У него есть на то свои причины, – ответил он так, как отвечают взрослые, когда знают что-то, что не хотят говорить детям. Она начала было спрашивать, какие могут быть причины, но стоило ей открыть рот, как в дверь постучали.

– Войдите, – сказал Кунсайт прежде, чем она смогла снова задать вопрос.

Слуга зашел внутрь, неся поднос с двумя чашками.

– Ваши напитки, сэр, – пробормотал он, ставя чашку сначала перед ней, а потом перед ним. Сделав шаг назад, слуга уважительно поклонился им обоим. – Что-нибудь еще, мой лорд?

– Нет, это все. Я сам утром верну чашки, – ответил Кунсайт. Слуга кивнул, снова поклонился, и покинул комнату. – Попробуйте, Ваше Высочество. Гарантирую, он неплох. Он действительно был вкусным, поняла она. Домашний, а не растворимый какао, и она была готова поспорить, что тот, кто его готовил, использовал рецепт, схожий с рецептами Юпитер. Хотя чего-то не хватало, но так было со всем, что готовила не Юпитер.

Усаги сделала глоток, прежде чем замереть, рассматривая две чашки.

– Откуда вы узнали, что нужно заказывать две чашки, Лорд Кунсайт?

Он помолчал и усмехнулся, прежде чем сделать очередной глоток.

– Ранее у меня был другой гость, но он ушел прежде, чем мы смогли выпить шоколада. Вот почему вы появились как раз вовремя – я думал, что мне придется выпить обе чашки.

Усаги хихикнула.

– Почему ваш гость ушел так быстро?

Она удивилась, увидев, как что-то на секунду мелькнуло в его серо-зеленых глазах. Оно исчезло прежде, чем она успела понять, что это было, и Кунсайт опустил взгляд на свой шоколад перед новым глотком.

– Кое-что произошло, – ответил он, снова используя тон, означающий, что он ничего не скажет. – А теперь, боюсь, мне придется задать вопрос вам. Усаги замерла с недонесенной до рта чашкой.

– Э, ага... Я попробую ответить, – быстро добавила она, не желая, чтобы он подумал, что она ведет себя грубо или по-детски. Почему-то ей хотелось, чтобы Кунсайт относился к ней не как к ребенку и не использовал этот скрытный тон, который используют взрослые, а еще ей понравилось, что он назвал её смелой. Ей хотелось, чтобы он продолжал так думать и чтобы думал о ней еще лучше.

– Могу ли я узнать, почему вы искали меня или, точнее, почему вы не спите? – спросил он и улыбнулся. – Вам тоже мешает гроза?

Усаги выдохнула. Только она поняла, что хочет, чтобы он относился к ней как к взрослой, как он задает вопрос, ответ на который выставит её маленьким ребенком. Поиски кого-то для утешения после кошмара и грозы не выглядят слишком взросло.

Поэтому она решила согласиться с его выводами.

– Она очень громкая, – пробормотала Усаги, отводя взгляд.

Кунсайт тихо, но, как ей показалось, задумчиво хмыкнул, делая очередной глоток.

– Понятно.

– И, – начала она, чувствуя укол вины – лгать тоже было не слишком взросло, ведь так?, – но замолчала, подбирая слова, когда он выжидающе посмотрел на нее. – И я пришла, потому что... Мне... Мне кажется, больше никто не стал бы со мной говорить.

– Ясно, – произнес он, и его глаза и улыбка смягчились, согревая её также, как и напиток. – Я рад, что вы пришли. Всегда приятно поговорить с хорошим собеседником. Она засияла, чувствуя себя взрослой, и полезной одним лишь своим присутствием.

– Можно... Можно я тогда снова приду? Чтобы составить вам компанию?

Он улыбнулся.

– Это будет честью для меня, моя принцесса, – спустя секунду он поднял взгляд, словно услышав что-то. Усаги быстро сделала то же самое.

– О, похоже, что гроза прекратилась, – объявил Кунсайт и снова посмотрел на нее. – Думаю, теперь мы сможем легко заснуть.

Усаги немного приуныла, но прежде чем она успела неуверенно попрощаться, он поднялся и подошел к ней.

– Окажете ли вы мне честь сопроводить вас в ваши комнаты, Маленькая Леди?

«Он похож на принца», – радостно подумала Усаги, покраснев.

– Аг... То есть, да-да, окажу, – поправилась она. Кунсайт тепло улыбнулся и предложил ей руку. Он помог Усаги спуститься и отвел в её комнаты. Она остановилась перед своей дверью, внезапно захотев, чтобы она была похожа на двери лордов – особенного цвета и с её собственным гербом.

«Быть может, розовая, с большим белым кроликом... Это было бы мило!»

– Спокойной ночи, принцесса, и приятных снов, – ласково сказал Кунсайт, преклоняя колено и даже целуя руку Усаги, снова заставляя румянец вспыхнуть на её щеках. – С-спасибо за сопровождение, лорд Кунсайт, – ответила Усаги. – Спокойной ночи.

* * *

После этого случая, она с радостью сбегала поговорить с предводителем Лордов, когда он возвращался из своих поездок, хотя такой шанс выпадал нечасто. Спустя несколько лет, после свадьбы, Усаги призналась, что, скорее всего, из-за него ей нравятся мужчины со светлыми или белыми волосами.

По крайней мере, ей нравилось, что Гелиос посылал непонимающему Лорду ревнивые взгляды после того, как она сказала ему об этом.


End file.
